The Only Hope For Me Is You
by eternal-depths-of-emerald
Summary: AU/ High School Story. House is living under false pretense,and thinks that's how he'll continue to live life.Enter Robert Chase,the mysterious oddball foreign student who has some secrets of his own that House is just dieing to find out. PAST ABUSE,SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guys, this is my first AU/High School fic since I'm generally a strong believer in keeping a story as authentic as possible, and keeping just canon characters in it. (i.e., I usually can't stand OC's) But this is my first time for all of this. I hope this can bring about a great writing experience, propose new and exciting challenges, and keep you guys entertained as well. **

**Just as a warning: House and Chase are going to be a bit OOC, but for good reasons I assure you, I just love a cutie Chase and a strong protective House.**

**Wish me luck.**

**=]**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS HOUSE/CHASE, A.K.A SLASH. SO WORD OF ADVICE TO THOSES GETTING QUEASY JUST THINKING ABOUT THE SLASHY GOODNESS **** DO NOT READ! (DUH!)**

**DISCLAIMER: APART FROM MY OWN CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EVERYTHING HOUSE RELATED BELONGS TO DAVID SHORE. (SADNESS =[ ) ALTHOUGH, IF I DO SO HAPPEN TO SEE JESSE SPENCER JUST WALKING DOWN A LONELY STREET WITH NO WITNESSES….. =]**

_Where, where will we stand?  
When all the lights go out  
Across these city streets  
Where were you when  
All of the embers fell  
I still remember them  
Covered in ash,  
Covered in glass  
Covered in all my friends,  
I still think of the bombs they build_

When he woke up that morning, he thought it was just going to be like every other day:

1.) Get up.

2.) Pretend to be happy in front of parents.

3.) Got to school, pretend to be the beloved jolly-jock, and straight A student.

4.) Go to practice (whether it be football, lacrosse, soccer, etc.), be the best, and pretending to enjoy it.

5.) Go home, and pretend to be ready to start it all over again.

But, sitting there in his English class, waiting for Mr. Adair to tell them what exciting thing they were going to do that day, fait decided to screw with him.

He wasn't really paying attention, why should he?

The girls were gossiping about make-up, and boys, as per usual.

The nerds were comingling with the teachers' pets in the front of the room, just itching for the news on their latest reading assignment.

The burn outs/goths/emos/skate punks/ whatever the hell you want to call them were snoozing, and/or working off their latest high in the back of the room, or at least the one who actually made it to class.

He totally missed the pair of green eyes narrowing at the back of his head

All his "buddies" were in the middle of the room, not too far back for the teacher to call their coaches to get "randomly selected" for a drug test (even though some of them were a bit over due, and wouldn't exactly end up as the squeakiest results), and not too close to the front for the sake of not being thought of as a kiss ass in front of their friends.

They were chatting away about some new exchange student, some say they're from Europe, hopefully a blonde Swedish chick in looks for some kind American boys to show her how to have a good time. Some hoped that it was a French chick with a hot accent, and willing to show the correct way to French kiss.

He silently rolled his eyes at them, Sweden wasn't even in Europe. And with their luck, they'll some weird midget Asian dude with a bad skin condition and dandruff.

The talk of the new foreign student spread like wild fire in the class room, and soon the girls were fanaticizing aloud about a tall, dark, and handsome guy from Italy or Greece willing to show them the size of his "Parthenon".

He rolled his eyes, and sighed, he was surrounded by idiots, truly he was.

While he was literally counting down the seconds left in the 90 minute class, he almost missed the door opening, and a curious person walking in. he would have been just fine spending the rest of the class as a human timer if it wasn't for his friend, Joey, jabbing him in the ribs, and whispering, "Hey, House, check it out. Think it's the foreigner?"

It all truth, House really didn't care about the damn student from across the way that happen to grace their school with their mighty presence, but everyone else did. So, in order to appear normal, and interested, he appeased Joey, and took a in faux curiosity.

Big mistake. But in his defense, he was too distracted to notice the alarm bells in his head.

There, talking in hushed tones with Mr. Adair, was a blond boy, about 6 inches shorter than his own 6 foot stature House guessed. The boy held his books close to his chest, as if he were holding himself together, and protecting himself from the world, like a sign screaming, "Don't come near me!".

He was wearing regular dark jeans, black long sleeved hooded shirt, and convenient Converse All-Stars. House noticed that he was shifting from side to side, and kept tucking his thick blond hair behind his ears, obvious signs of nervousness.

But of every thing about this boy, it was his eyes that really got House. There was no way he could have prepared himself for those truly visionary orbs once they set upon him.

As soon as Mr. Adair introduced the boy as _Robert Chase_, the boy had set his sights on the class, biting his bottom lip, and giving an awkward wave as if not sure it was expected of him or not.

House wasn't paying to his body language anymore, too intent on staring at those glorious baby blues. House found so much emotion in them that it almost knocked him off his chair, nervousness, suspicion, thoughtfulness, youth, and pain, so much pain, so much more that he himself had.

Beautiful.

That was the one word that had successfully come out of his jumbled mind. This boy with his snow fair skin, and luscious, plump strawberry lips, was an absolute beauty.

A freaking angel!

"House?" Joey said, bring House back to the now. He quickly shut his mouth, not even knowing when it had dropped whilst looking at the beautiful boy.

"Alright, Mr. Chase, if you would just take a seat by Mr. House, and we can soon start today's assignment." Mr. Adair said softly, seeing the boy was like a dear, one swift movement or loud sound and he'd be off.

"Boy, he sure is a beaut, ain't he?" Asked Joey's twin, Mikey, from in front of them, loud enough for them to hear, but not enough for Chase to.

"Shyeah, if you're in to that sort of thing." Joey snorted quickly with an eye roll towards his brother.

What Joey missed, but House caught, was the predatory look in Mikey's eyes, and the smirk that accented the hungry look on his face as Chase walked past him.

House didn't like it one bit.

Neither did the owner of the pair of green eyes behind them, hearing the entire conversation.

House turned his left, and almost jumped in surprise as baby blue peepers met his own electric ones. Chase was standing there nervously looking at him, as if he were waiting for something.

House tore his gaze painfully from the beautiful creature, to the seat beside him, his own books and bag sat there, mocking him. Since no one sat there, he used the free space as storage for his books while not in use.

"Oh, uh, um, sorry." House mumbled, quickly removing the offending objects, and deposited them in front him or under his seat.

"S'fine." He heard a soft reply in an unusual accent as the boy sat down, House swore he could almost feel the heat the little angel radiated as well as beauty.

Unfortunately, House wasn't the only one who heard the accent in the one syllable reply.

"So, we've heard about all these rumors about this new kid, and where they're from," Mikey said, starting directly at Chase, and turning on his charm, "Ya wanna set the record straight?"

House could tell Chase didn't like the attention he was getting, Chase wouldn't exactly meet Mikey's eyes, and tucked back a piece of hair behind his ear.

"Um, Australia." He answered in a something that could be related to a whisper.

"Really? That is so cool!" Joey exclaimed, making Chase jump. "So, you're like a wonda' from down unda'?"

"Mr. Price!" Mr. Adair said sternly, getting on to him for his out burst.

"Sorry, Mr. A!" Joey called back.

Mr. Adair just rolled his eyes, and went back to his e-mail he was composing.

"So?" Joey asked as in there hadn't been an interruption.

"Uh, I guess?" Chase said giving him an odd look.

"Don't mind him, Doll," Mikey said narrowing his eyes into a glare at his twin, "He was dropped on his head as a child."

House tensed at the "Doll" name.

"Yeah, and who's fault was that, dearest brother?" Joey asked in false innocence.

"Uh." Chase was looking more and more uncomfortable by the moment.

"'Ey, Twidle-Dee, Twidle-Dumb, you're scaring the Aussie." House finally interjected, can't taking the pained look on the blond anymore.

"Hey!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"You both were asking for it." He looked back at Chase and noticed a small smile twitching at the corner of that perfect mouth.

"Anyways, my dear Wombat," He ignored the weird look on Chase's face, "I think I shall take it upon myself and give the introductions. Don't want you running home to tell your British friends how rude us Americans are."

"Australian." Chase mumbled a correction.

"Yeah, that's what I said." He saw that smile grow a bit. He got warm feeling in his chest when he realized he put it there.

"This spaznoid here," He gestured to Joey, "Is Mr. Joseph Price, Retard Extraordinaire."

"Aw, come on, why can't I be something cool, like The Studmister?"

House raised an eyebrow at him, and shook his head in disbelief, "And yet you still wonder. This guy," He pointed to Mikey, "Is Michael Price, Retard's James Dean wannabe twin."

"James who?" Mikey asked.

"He was an actor a few decades ago, heart throb, died young." Chase answered without thinking. He looked up at their stunned faces, then thinking he had stepped out of line, he swiftly slapped his hand to his mouth as if he had let slip disgusting curse word, and muttered an apologie.

"Why you apologizing for?" Joey asked.

"I, uh-"

"You know James Dean?" House asked.

Chase nodded slowly as he cautiously removed his hands, "Who doesn't?"

"Um, people who aren't our grandparents." Mikey drawled. "He's always using out of date comparisons, though." He rolled his eyes in House's direction

"Oh." Chase said, cheeks turning a delicious pink according to House.

"So, can I be like Johnny Dep instead of this James Dean dude? That way I can get more chicks." Mikey asked, puffing out his chest proudly.

"_More _chicks? As in, you get some now?" Joey wise cracked.

Mikey just rolled his eyes again, but this time at a different target.

"And you?" Came a soft question to House's left.

"What?" He asked.

"You. Are you going to introduce yourself?" Chase asked, cheeks still a bit rosy.

"Greg House, but unless you've got a death wish you'd be wise to just call him House." Joey answered for House, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Ah." Chase squeaked when the slapping noise meet his ears.

House looked at him curiously, this boy was…different to say the least.

They passed the rest of the class in an odd silence as Mr. Adair called it to order. They were going to read Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet _this unit. There was a collective groan that echoed through out the class, apart from a few.

Not including the nerds and the teachers' pets, House noticed that Chase was one of the ones who didn't say anything as opposed to complaining, he just got a soft smile on his face that tugged at House's heart strings. A feeling House never thought his frozen heart could even fathom, let alone feel.

"You a fan?" He asked the Aussie as Mr. Adair passed out the books.

Chase looked up at him with wide blue eyes that held a calculating gaze, "Um, yeah, you could say a bit."

Joey passed House two books, one he took for himself, and the other he held out to Chase. When stretching out his arm for the book, Chase's shirt sleeve rode up, and exposed darkened flesh that resembled very much that of a bruise, he didn't seem to have noticed before House let out an involuntary gasp.

Chase look at him weirdly before following House's gaze to his arm. He snatched the book from House, tugged down his sleeve, gathered his things quickly, and stood up just as the bell rang. Chase shot out of the class before House could even comprehend what exactly he was looking at.

"That was weird wasn't it?" Joey asked, gathering his own things. "The way he just ran off, like death was after him of something."

Mikey nodded, looking at the space a blond Aussie had once occupied.

"Or something." Hous muttered absentmindedly. House thought he saw a flash of blond hair through the door, but that could just been wishful thinking.

He sighed, and ran hand through his hair, "Robert Chase." He whispered, then shook his head, following his two friends out of the room and on to next period.

Green eyes followed as their owner, too, walked out the door after seeing _everything_ that had transpired between the jock and the foreinger.

_If there's a place that I could be  
Then I'd be another memory  
Can I be the only hope for you?  
Because you're the only hope for me  
And if we can't find where we belong  
We'll have to make it on our own  
Face all the pain and take it on  
Because the only hope for me  
Is you alone_

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys, this is my first AU/High School fic since I'm generally a strong believer in keeping a story as authentic as possible, and keeping just canon characters in it. (i.e., I usually can't stand OC's) But this is my first time for all of this. I hope this can bring about a great writing experience, propose new and exciting challenges, and keep you guys entertained as well. **

**Just as a warning: House and Chase are going to be a bit OOC, but for good reasons I assure you, I just love a cutie Chase and a strong protective House.**

**Wish me luck.**

_**HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE **_

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS HOUSE/CHASE, A.K.A SLASH. SO WORD OF ADVICE TO THOSES GETTING QUEASY JUST THINKING ABOUT THE SLASHY GOODNESS- DO NOT READ! (DUH!)**

**THIS STORY'S TITLE AND SONG LYRICS ARE FROM MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE'S **_**THE ONLY HOPE FOR ME IS YOU**_**.**

**DISCLAIMER: APART FROM MY OWN CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EVERYTHING HOUSE RELATED BELONGS TO DAVID SHORE. (SADNESS =[ ) ALTHOUGH, IF I DO SO HAPPEN TO SEE JESSE SPENCER JUST WALKING DOWN A LONELY STREET WITH NO WITNESSES….. =]**

_**HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE **_

_How it should be?  
Many years after the disasters that we've seen  
What have we learned?  
Other than people burn in purifying flame  
I say it's okay  
I know you can tell  
And though you can see me smile  
I still think of the guns they sell_

_**HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE **_

After the "Fated English Meeting" as House liked to silently call in his head, he didn't get much more from the odd Aussie. Not that you could get much from the little Wombat in the first place, but House was getting even less than that.

How it is that someone can sit right by you, I mean sharing way more of your personal bubble than you'd even consider with another human being, and they just pretend that you're some generic teaching poster that tell you the proper way to write your sentences teachers have spewed across their walls? Because that's exactly how Chase has been treating him for the last week.

And English isn't even the only class House has with Chase, they have World History, and Biology together as well. Granted, Chase doesn't sit as close as he did in English, or as close as House would like, but a row over, or directly in front of you is pretty damn close.

He guessed that the only bonus was that Chase was blowing off Mikey's advances as well. Not that House was trying anything on Chase, or anything, not whilst Chase wouldn't even acknowledge him.

Really, Chase didn't exactly acknowledge anyone, as House had observed in a totally non-stalkerish way. House noticed, that unless it was a teacher, or some other higher authority figure, Chase wouldn't reply to anything else anyone threw at him. And even with authority figures Chase would act a bit out of sorts, he wouldn't look them in the eye, or speak unless spoken to, and always used yes/no sirs and yes / no ma'ams.

He didn't respond well to loud sounds either. Three days following Chase's first day (A.K.A. The Fated English Meeting), there had been a fire drill in Mrs. Garrett's World History, the poor little Wombat jumped so high, that with the right wind currents, could have landed back in his home land.

But that was House's perceptive. To counteract the last one, he always reminds himself that Chase wasn't the only one who nearly wet his pants when the fire drill went off, a few girls had shrieked as well, and then complained about their smeared lipgloss streaks that they were applying during Mrs. Garrett's monotoned ramble about the fall of the Roman Empire.

Come to think of it, Chase did have a pretty girly scream, House slightly mused as he sighed at his Biology table, knowing the object of his thoughts and affections was sitting just a row in front of him.

He felt like beating his head against said table, but he had a strange feeling that someone was watching him. Feeling the shivers turn into hot prickles, he quickly, but subtly looked around, expecting his electric blues to meet someone else's peepers. Non such luck.

He sighed again, and turned back to the front, feigning awareness of what Mr. Luxor was going on about, but really staring at the head of heavenly spun golden hair in front of him, feeling yet another daydream take ahold of his psyche.

_**HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE **_

Green eyes watched as the Baboon stared at his desk intently, as if contemplating bashing his head repeatedly against it. The Owner smiled, that'd be a sight to see. Then, the Baboon looked up, and all but latched on the Koala Bear in front of him with his own eyes, in a trance of some sort.

The Owner smiled, that poor Koala had no clue just how much of an impact he had made in such a short time.

How much of an impact he had made on the Baboon's frigid heart.

The green eye's owner smiled a bitter sweet smile, the Baboon and the Koala Bear had a chance, but with many hurdles in their path that will surly come sooner rather than later. For now, The Owner would keep an eye on the Koala, knowing he would need it the most, knowing the Baboon would be devastated if anything happened to his Koala.

There was a light jab in The Owner's ribs, green eyes were torn away from the Baboon and the Koala's sad obliviousness, and meet a pair of deep blue ones. Blue one's the green eyed owner loved. The green eyed owner's Heart.

"You're staring again." The Heart said softly while slipping an arm over the back of the green eyed owner's chair.

The Owner just nodded and smiled.

"You do know that this is getting just a bit stalkerish, right?" The Heart asked.

And, again, The Owner just smiled and nodded again.

The Heart just chuckled and kissed the owner's cheek, "Well, I guess as long as you know."

And yet another toothy grin.

_**HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE **_

The bell had just rang, signaling the end of fourth period, and the beginning of lunch.

"Hey, you coming, House?" Joey asked, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

House didn't look away from slowly packing his own things in his bag. "Nah, man, I've gotta hit the library. Didn't study for that calc test Lankley pulled out of his ass and decided to throw at us."

"Aw, Dude, that sucks." Joey agreed as they walk out of the room together. "Why didn't you study for it, like, last night? We had two days."

"I know, but I also had to study for that quiz Garrett said we'd have sometime this week too, and I didn't get home from football practice 'till after ten, not to mention I had to work out for lacrosse tryouts tonight."

That all was true, but the only reason he had to study for that damned history quiz was because he's been seriously distracted in that class lately. But there was no way he was going to tell Joey the reason behind that.

Joey just shook his head with an amused smile on his face. "Dude, I just don't understand why ya do all these sports, I'm exhausted just listening to ya."

To honest, neither did House. It was just something he sort of fell into. It started with lacrosse, his one true love, or at least the only one he'd admit out loud. Then, at the end of the season in his freshmen year, His coach, Coach Riche, who doubled as the track coach told him she should go out for track. House thought, what the hell, why not, he'd be off season and track would help keep him in shape for lacrosse. Track led to football, which led to other sports that quickly landed him as Trenton High's Golden Boy. Perfect in sports, handsome, good in school, every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to have his baby.

But it was all an act, one that could win him a freaking Oscar, and then some.

He had to catch himself from almost saying, "It's what people expect me to do."

Instead he said, "I don't know," He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "I just do. Its what…I do best. "

_Pretending_, he silently added in his head.

"'Ey, House, Joe."

House and Joey look forward to see Mikey leaning against one of the pillars that stood at the mouth of the cafeteria. Trying his best to look like some out of place cool kid.

"Hey, Mike." Joey greeted. "What are you doing just hanging around here?"

Mikey smirked, and dug his hands in his jacket, "Guess who I just found out has our lunch?"

"That chick from Luxar's class who wears those really low cut shirts, and likes to drop her pens a lot. And when she leans down to grab them you can all the way down her-"

"No, you little perv." Mikey said, elbowing his brother in the ribs.

"Ow!" Joey exclaimed, rubbing the offended area. "Jack ass." He muttered.

"Today, Mikey. Some of us have places to be." House said dejectedly, running a hand over his face.

Mikey raised an eyebrow questionably at him, "Why, where you gotta go?"

"Library." Joey piped in as if his injury had never happened, and placing a hand on House's shoulder."He didn't study for Lankley's calc test. Such a busy life our boy has, can't even pencil in study time on his schedule."

"Ouch." Mikey said, shaking his head in faux sadness. "You do know that test is suppose to be half our grade, right?"

"Sadly." House said monotonly. "And I'm not your boy." He growled at Joey, shaking off his hand with disgust.

Joey backed off slightly, hands raised in attempted surrender. "Okay, okay, we're cool, we're cool."

"Anyways," Mikey said, bring them back to focusing on him. He ran a hand through his tousled brown curls in a way Mikey probably thought was cool, but House thought he looked a bit like a poser. "I heard from this passing blonde chick that our fellow blond Australian is suppose to have this lunch. _Our_ lunch."

"What?" House involuntarily reacted.

"Yep." Mikey smirked, digging his hands further in his pockets, and lifting a foot to up to the pillar behind him at an angle, looking for all like he hadn't a care in the world.

"But why haven't we seen him?" Joey asked, scratching his own brown curly head at the conundrum, "I mean, he's been here for, like, a week, right?"

"Yep. I just don't know why we haven't seen him. That hair is pretty hard to miss, even in this crowd." Mikey gestured with his head towards the folly of students gathered in the cafeteria.

House just stood there, looking off to where Mikey had indicated, mentally scanning for that striking head of gold. None such luck.

"Hmm, I wonder where he goes then." Joey pondered aloud.

"I gotta-I gotta go. Have to study." House said, and walked away with out so much as a farewell. Missing the weird looks on the twin's faces.

House didn't need their looks to remind him just how odd he had acted as he walked away, he had a pretty good idea himself.

Entering the library, he let the smell of old paper, ink, and dust cloud his senses, he mad himself relax. Pretend he was somewhere else.

He really didn't know why he ran off like that, maybe it was the unexpected hit that there was a possibility of sharing another period with the blond object of his affections. Or maybe it was fear that if the Aussie was that close in the cafeteria as well as in the classroom it would be just as hard concentrating there as well. He had more friends in the cafeteria together than in any of his classes, if he spaced out like his did in Adair's, Luxar's, and Garrett's then they would surly know something was up.

Looking around trying to find a table that would be suitable, which wasn't hard considering everyone was stuffing their faces down the hall, then his stomach dropped, as if he had missed a step on a staircase.

There sitting in the far corner of the room, using the angle of the bookcases as protection, and reading a book that was about half the size of him that was standing up to where you could read the title on the spine, was none other than Robert Chase himself.

House could see he was busy, vigorously taking notes from said colossal college hardback. He looked a bit flustered, and occasionally would erase what looked to be lines at time from his notebook.

Once he got the feeling in his feet back, he made his way to the little Wombat, trying to play cool. _Trying _being the key word.

"'_Advanced Anatomy and Physiology'_? Isn't that a bit more than what they teach you here?"

If the high pitched yelp wasn't any indication that Chase hadn't seen House approach him, then the poor Wombat falling out of his chair and on to his ass was.

House's eyes grew wide, and he rushed over to help the blond boy now on the floor, "Oh, shit, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, uh, y-you just scared me." Chase said sitting up.

"Here." House offered a hand up.

"Um." Chase flinched, and looked away.

"Come on, it's just a hand." House wondered if Chase was scared that House would see his bruises again. "But, hey, if ya wanna stay on the floor looking like an idiot, then be my guest."

Chase finally looked him in the eyes, analyzing House with his baby blues, and timidly placed his hand in House's still offered one.

House didn't have time to marvel at the smoothness of the pale hand without frightening the poor creature away, so he pulled Chase up as fast as he could. But he misjudged Chase's weight, and ended up pulling him right up to his chest.

Now he could feel all of Chase, and the warmth he always seemed to radiate. Bad ideas came into play before he even had a chance to brace himself.

The thing that brought him down from his high was the look of utter surprise and terror in the boy's eyes, and he quickly let go.

"I, Um, Th-thank you, I guess." Chase said as he picked up the chair had tumbled down with him.

"No problem." House muttered back, rubbing the back of his head nervously, looking around to see if anyone else had witnessed his 'classy,' and efficiently scaring the little Wombat to death.

Thankfully, no one did, not even the decrypted librarian had looked up from what ever the hell she was does, and House was sure that what with Chase's oddly girly scream she'd at least be over there shhh'ing them.

He looked back towards the blonde Aussie, and saw him once again intently taking notes from monster of pages the book held, as if his little interaction with House had never occurred.

Knowing that he would get no studying done ever since he had set sight on the Wombat in the library, House decided to plop himself at Chase's table right across from him.

Chase only paused for a second before doing back to notes, acting as if House wasn't even there.

Of course this drove House crazy to no end, Chase ignoring him once again. Well if Chase wasn't going to initiate something, then House would. And he had just the thing too.

"You know, I haven't told anyone about your bruises."

That did it.

Chase snapped his head up so fast House could swear he heard it pop. He hoped the poor blond didn't get whiplash.

"You, wh-what? Chase asked, jaw open, gorgeous blue eyes wide.

House looked him right in the eye, "You heard me."

Chase looked around, not being able to look House in the eye, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, maybe since you're deaf and stupid you make up for in it sight." House said as he lunged across the table and grabbed Chase's wrist that had frozen over his note book since House blatantly started this conversation

Chase froze as soon as House wrapped his fingers around his wrist, and had his shirt sleeve pulled up to his elbows.

House was immobile as well, he didn't realize the extent of the damage. Bruises littered the creamy pale skin, all in different stages of healing, he even noticed some scares here and there.

"Jesus Christ, Chase, did you miss the paper in art, or something?" He whispered.

He gently placed a pad of his finger on an old scar, when Chase pulled his arm back, "P-please don't. Don't tell anyone." He said in a shaky voice, eyes welling up with tears. "If he found out this got out, he'd…"

"It'd be worse." House said understanding.

Chase only nodded, not trusting his voice.

House looked back to the humongous hardback book, "Is this why you're studying like no tomorrow?"

"I-no, its just for a test." Chase shook his blond main, tears escaping.

"Chase, this is a college book. I know for a fact that the school doesn't offer college classes in this subject."

"No ,I- but-" He was cut off by House putting a hand up.

Looking at the ground, ashamed someone had found out his dirty secret, as that his was crying in front of someone was a level up from a complete stranger, he was taken aback when he felt calloused fingers on his cheeks wiping away his tears.

He finally looked up into House's eyes where he was met with a tender look. It scared him a bit, he'd never been looked at with that much emotion.

"It's a scary feeling isn't?" House asked as he whipped away Chase's last tear.

Chase just looked at him with a confused look.

"Feeling as is you can do nothing right. As if you have no where to run to, no one to tell. Almost like they're all out to get you. No where is safe."

Chase looked at him in an almost awe, "How do you kn-" But the bell rang signaling next lunch/class, and cutting him off.

Realizing how close they had gotten, Chase scooted back, and hastily started throwing his things in his bag. "I got to-I got to go." He practically yelled as he walked away from House.

When he got about ten feet away, he paused, and turned around. He stared at House like he wanted to ask him something.

Seeing this, House said, "Don't worry, kid, I'm not exactly jumping get the gun to tell anyone."

With an understood nod of thanks, Chase continued walking away, on wards to his nest class.

House sighed, and stood up too. He really needed to get Chase to tell him he secret of getting to bells to ring right when wanted them to. Maybe then he could have more time to actually study for his calc test he was for sure going to fail.

Aw, who was he kidding? He knew he'd only use the time to talk to Chase, the beautiful broken boy that House was slowly staring to understand better than anyone why he was so broken.

_** HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE **_

_If there's a place that I could be  
Then I'd be another memory  
Can I be the only hope for you?  
Because you're the only hope for me  
And if we can't find where we belong  
We'll have to make it on our own  
Face all the pain and take it on  
Because the only hope for me  
Is you alone_

_**HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE **_

**I'M ACTUALLY REALLY SURPRISED AT THE POPULARITY THIS GOT, AND WITH ONLY ONE CHAPTER TOO. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS, AND A REALLY BIG THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED/ADD THIS STORY AN OR ME TO THEIR FAVORITES AND STORY ALERTS, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BUT YA DID AND THAT TOTALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

**TO ALL THOSE WHO CAUGHT MY MISTAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER, THANK YOU FOR POINTING OUT THE **_**SWEDEN IS IN EUROPE**_**, I MUST HAVE HAD A MAJOR BRAIN MALFUNCTION AT THE TIME BECAUSE I ASSURE YOU THAT I'M **_**USUALLY**_** NOT THAT STUPID. **

_**HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE **_

**OKAY, SO I'M DOING A POLL FOR NAMES, SO TAKE A LOOKY-LOO, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I NEED A GUY AND A GIRL, I WONDER HOW MANY KNOW WHO I WANT TO USE THESE FOR.**

**GIRLS: **

****ABI****

**Scottish-short form of Abigail**

****ECHO****

**Greek mythology-sound**

****LARK****

**English (rare) – type of songbird**

****RAINE****

**English (rare) –queen (French)**

**GUYS:**

****ASK** **

**Norse mythology-ash tree. Derived from Old Norse "Askr". In Norse mythology, Ask and his wife, Embla, were the first humans created by the gods from two trees. (Kind of like the Old Norse Adam and Eve.)**

****HEARTLY****

**English (Old)-heart clearing**

****LEIF****

**Scandinavian-descendent, heir**

****RUNE****

**Scandinavian-secret love**

_**HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE **_

**THANKS GUYS, YOU ALL ROCK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the wait, Guys and Gals. I had a deadline like most of you might have seen if you read my **_**Criminal Minds **_**story, Not So Trade Secrets. Thanks to all who reviewed NSTS by the way, all of you are so totally awesome, so cyber cookie points to you all. (Or D-cards if you prefer **_****wink, wink** I know I would.**_**) **

**And to all of you who have reviewed this story, cyber cookie points you too, as well as my undying love!**

**Sadly, I have yet another pressing date approaching this month, graduation. And to all you who are graduating this month as well, I give you a fellow WHOOT! **

**So, the point I'm trying to make is, I might not be able to update this story again 'till next month. One shots aren't included since they're shorter, and aren't meant to be a full blown story. So, I apologize in advance with an extra long chapter just for you.**

**=]**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Hey, Guys, this is my first AU/High School fic since I'm generally a strong believer in keeping a story as authentic as possible, and keeping just canon characters in it. (i.e., I usually can't stand OC's) But this is my first time for all of this. I hope this can bring about a great writing experience, propose new and exciting challenges, and keep you guys entertained as well. **

**Just as a warning: House and Chase are going to be a bit OOC, but for good reasons I assure you, I just love a cutie Chase and a strong protective House.**

**Wish me luck.**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS HOUSE/CHASE, A.K.A SLASH. SO WORD OF ADVICE TO THOSE GETTING QUEASY JUST THINKING ABOUT THE SLASHY GOODNESS- DO NOT READ! (DUH!)**

**THIS STORY'S TITLE AND SONG LYRICS ARE FROM MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE'S **_**THE ONLY HOPE FOR ME IS YOU**_**.**

**DISCLAIMER: APART FROM MY OWN CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EVERYTHING HOUSE RELATED BELONGS TO DAVID SHORE. (SADNESS =[ ) ALTHOUGH, IF I DO SO HAPPEN TO SEE JESSE SPENCER JUST WALKING DOWN A LONELY STREET WITH NO WITNESSES….. =]**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_How it should be?  
Many years after the disasters that we've seen  
What have we learned?  
Other than people burn in purifying flame  
I say it's okay  
I know you can tell  
And though you can see me smile  
I still think of the guns they sell_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**BEWARE: Mentions of child abuse. You have been warned.**

Lacrosse tryouts were brutal, as any tryouts are. What do you expect from a bunch of teenage boys with sticks in their hands? Its always so tempting to conk someone in the face with the end of one of those.

House knew he had made it though, everyone knew the Golden Boy made every team he tried out for. But that didn't stop him from giving it his all. He didn't take handouts, everything he got he worked hard for.

He sighed as he pulled his shirt over his head in the locker room. At least it was lacrosse, and he _actually _enjoyed it.

"Hey, House, nice job!" Johnny Larson said as he clapped House's shoulder, bringing him out of his inner pity party.

"Um, yeah, thanks. You weren't so bad yourself."

Wrong. He was so lying through his teeth. Larson had missed half his shots trying to show off for the girls that had gathered in the stands. Although, he knew that he probably would have mucked up his chances as well if there had been a certain blond Aussie in the stands as well.

But he didn't dare say that to Larson, The Golden Boy never said anything bad to anybody. Maybe to Mikey and Joey, but that was always just friends goofing off, no matter how much he wanted to tell Mikey off, especially lately regarding the wombat.

"Aw, but we all know you're a freaking shoe in." Larson continued as they made their way out of the locker room.

House caught a glimmer of envy in Larson's eyes as he tried to hide it with his phony mega watt smile. House inwardly smirked, if only Larson knew how fast House would gladly trade his life for his.

"Yeah, sure." House mumbled, keeping his eyes on the student parking lot on the other side of the school. Maybe if the more he stared at it, the faster he'd get there.

But as he got closer to the front of the school, something came into his line of vision, something majestically blond. He finally ripped his eyes away from his car, still a good 25 or 30 feet away, and saw the wombat on the stairs.

What was Chase still doing at school? It had ended a good three hours ago, was he in some kind of club?

House turned back towards Larson, never taking his eyes off the Aussie, least he disappear again. "Hey, I'll talk to ya later, Johnny Boy."

"Um, okay. Catch ya later, House."

Making sure he couldn't hear Larson's footsteps anymore, House changed direction, and headed towards Chase.

As if House didn't think Chase was freaking gorgeous enough during the day, at night his beauty was so much farther than just unfathomable. The half moon casted it's shine on his hair making it appear as finely spun silver, his eyes glittered a liquid sapphire, and his skin glowed something earthal.

But House's admiration was cut short when he saw the fear those glorious sapphires were chalk full of.

"Hey, Chase." He said as soon as he was right beside the boy.

Chase looked up at him, his full lower lip red from where he had nibbled on it, with worry House guessed. "Hi." He said quickly, and looked away.

House thought he spotted a small blush on those pale cheeks, but passed it off as a trick of the moonlight. "So," He sat down next to the wombat, carefully giving Chase his personal space, "Ya know, school ended a while ago."

Even though it was rhetorical, he saw Chase nod slightly out of the corner of his eye.

It was quite for a few moments before House decided that he wasn't going to get anymore than that. At least, not without a bit of prodding. "You in a club that got out late, or something?"

"No."

Still not much.

"Are you going to tell me why you're out here this late, or are we just going to play twenty questions some more?" House said a bit louder than he meant to when he saw the blond beauty flinch.

"I-I, um…I missed the bus." Chase said looking everywhere but at the other.

House sighed and ran a hand down his face exhaustedly. Something he realized he'd done a lot lately, especially when it came to the Aussie.

"Look," he tried to get Chase to actually face him, none such luck. "How about I just offer you a ride home, and we can just pretend this whole conversation never happened?" He stood up, and held out a hand for Chase.

Chase looked stupidly at the offending limb, and House got a sense of déjà vu from the time in the library. "It's just that…" Chase started.

"What? Are you going to tell me your _mummy_ and daddy told you to never talk to strangers?" House smirked, "Or, is this still your hand phobia? Seriously, Kid, you're got to get over that."

Chase's cheeks flooded with a pink that House was truly sure wasn't just a lunar optical illusion, but damn if it wasn't adorable.

The wombat tentivly placed his smaller hand in House's, and not making the same mistake as last time, House pulled him up to his feet without scaring away the skittish Aussie.

"I-um, thank you." Chase mumbled, and then quickly looked down at his shoes.

"Don't mention it." House said, never looking away. He almost added _ever _to the end of the sentence, but thought against any negative implications.

He walked away towards his car, straining his ears for the wombat's footsteps which soon followed. Grabbing his keys from his pocket, he pressed the unlock button on the remote to his fancy blue spots car, and heard a successful click.

He looked over the top after he dumped his school/sport things in the backseat to be met with questionable baby blues. "Well, get in. that's generally how these things work, you know. You get in the car, and it takes you to all these magical places."

Chase ducked his head, and blushed a bit more. House could have heard sworn he heard a muttered "I know." as the blond hopped in.

Starting the car, House backed up, then put it in drive, hitting the accelerator, and getting the hell outta there. Never aware of the green eye following his tail lights.

Green eyes watched the care disappear in to the distant darkness of the night. Having been there since the Koala had sat down on the stairs, silently watched and waited for the Baboon to come out. Now, The Owner called The Heart on the phone to let it be known that the Koala was safely on his way home. Safe with his Baboon.

Hitting the road, House took a quick glance at the Aussie. Chase sat as close as close to the door as possible without actually melding into it, his black backpack was hugged to his chest protectively. Whether it was to protect his personal items or himself, House could only guess (the second). The Aussie's was faced towards the window, still biting his poor lower lip with his pearly whites, House was surprised it wasn't bleeding yet.

"Hey, Kid," House said after getting on to the main highway.

The blond looked back at him with doe like baby blues, and hugged his bag tighter. "Yes?" He said softly.

House rolled his own blue eyes, thankful that the darkness hid it from Chase. "You're gonna have to direct me to your place, I have no idea where exactly I'm going."

House could have sworn he saw the makings of a smirk grace those pink lips (Well, one pink and one red), but it vanished just as quickly as the passing of the next streetlight.

"Just follow this road for a bit, I'll warn you when you'll need to turn left." The wombat replied looking back out the window.

"Great." House mumbled to himself.

Time passed. It could have been a few minutes, it could have been forever. All House knew was that it was an exceedingly grueling amount of awkwardness in that forever before he was surprised by a soft voice coming from his right, "You-you haven't told anybody, right? About what we-we talked about in the library?"

House was shocked to say the least. He had never known of a time he had witnessed Chase initiate a conversation, or had spoken without being spoken to. Not to mention the topic of the conversation, what a very odd time to bring up that very particular topic.

"I-um, no." He looked to Chase real fast, then back to the dark road. "I told you I wouldn't, so I won't. Why would I say I'm not going to do something, and then do the exact opposite?"

He felt more that saw the wombat shrug, "Promises aren't guarantees." He said still gazing out the window, "Everybody lies."

House thought it sounded like he was quoting someone who had told him that line quite repetitively.

"House?"

Again, House was thrown off for the second time that night by Chase starting a conversation. "Yeah?" He sighed

Without looked away from the window Chase continued, "Back in the library…the way you were talking… it almost sounded like you really understood." He turned away, and studied House's profile, "Like you had…gone through it yourself."

They were both quite for a moment. Chase almost thought perhaps the other hadn't heard him. Then, he panicked, "Oh, God, I'm so sorry if I had jumped to conclusions like that. It-it's just…the way you were talking, I just assumed-"

He was cut off by a slightly calloused, but warm hand landing on his own that was resting on his leg. Of course, just as House expected, Chase jumped at the touch. But surprisingly, he didn't pull away.

House started slowing down the car, and pulled in to an empty convenient store parking lot. He turned the car off enough to where the dashboard's lights were still on, casting their eerie glow upon them.

Hand still on Chase's, House just sat there in silence, staring straight ahead. He could feel Chase fidgeting in his seat from anxiousness, but still never attempting to remove House's hand.

Interesting.

Sighing when he was fully satisfied with his choosing of words, House finally decided to put Chase out of his misery. "You're not incorrect in you assumption."

House didn't need a light to know Chased eyes had grown wide.

"My dad," He stopped to breath, he heard Chase gasp, probably in surprise.

He tried again, he had never told a soul of this, and it was turning out harder than he thought. "My dad had a drinking problem, to say the absolute least. He was in the military. He saw some battle, saw some things no person should ever see."

House lent back, resting his head on the seat's head rest, and closing his eyes before continuing. "He was able to hide most of it when he got back. I was told he was the perfect husband, perfect son, perfect employee, perfect neighbor, even the perfect dad for a bit there. But it all got too much for him."

He felt Chase shake a bit, and moved to intertwine their fingers together, again the Aussie didn't retract.

"He found sympathy at the bottom of a bottle, and the next one, and the next one, and the next, and well you get the idea." He got an image of Chase nodding his head as his eyes were still closed.

"He'd come home at all hours, day and night, never an accurate way to predict when you were safe and when you should run and hide. And for some reason, every time he saw me it just enraged him, and he would always execute that anger by," He paused as he felt his throat start to close up, and an odd prickling sensation behind his eyes.

But the thing that got him the most, which had his heart beating three times faster, was the light squeezing of their intertwined hands. It was so light you'd almost think it was just a slight involuntary muscle contraction, but House knew it was there. It gave him a bit more strength to go on.

"He'd take it out on me. He'd get angry, and use me as his personal punching bag. Hiding didn't always do it, sometimes he'd find me, and I'd get it twice as bad for not coming when he called."

"Wha-what about your mother?" Chase asked, breaking House out of his dark memories.

House shrugged, looking out his own window. "He never touched her, just me. But she knew. I know she knew. How could you just ignore your child's cries of pain, or not see the bruises that mar his skin?" He paused, and sighed, "She-she'd always tell me, that no matter what, he still loved me. Well, he sure as hell had a funny way of showing it." He laughed humorlessly. He looked over to Chase and attempted a weak smile.

"So, what…what happened?" Chase asked softly. He needed to know for his own selfish reasons. He needed to know if this person could possibly and truly be the one to trust, to understand.

House looked back out the window, as is looking into it would make the truth less painful to vocalize. "One morning, when I was still in grade school, after one particular _bad_ night, I woke up late. If only that was the worst part. I didn't even change my clothes from the day before, I just put on my shoes and left. I really didn't know what as going on, I was so out of it. When I walked into the building, I vaguely registered a teacher walking past me and doing a double take. Next thing I knew, I was in the nurse's office with the principal and my teacher. Apparently, I still had blood all over me, I even had a broken arm, but didn't even feel it because I was just so numb."

"So, someone found out?" Chase asked with a slice of fear in his voice. Wasn't the number one rule 'Don't let anyone know?'

Eyes closed again, House nodded.

"What happened to your dad then?"

House opened his eyes, and stared at the beautiful sapphires, still gleaming just as bright as ever, even in the darkness of the night. "During a confidential meeting between the principal and my parents, it was deemed that my dad had to get help. AA Meetings, rehab, anything to stop this from continuing or else the school would call CPA."

"And he went? Just like that?" Chase asked sounding kind of skeptical.

House nodded again, "Initially, I thought he had gone just for my mother's sanity sake. But one of the exercises they did was to write a letter to the person they had hurt, and actually send it off to them. When I got his letter, I refused to open it, I didn't want anything to do with him once he was gone getting 'help'." He saw understanding in Chase's eyes, and maybe a slight nod.

"So, did you ever read it, or did you just throw it away?" He asked

House sighed, and ran a hand down his face, once again taking note that he'd been doing that a lot around the blond Aussie. But that's why he was doing this, right? That's why he was cutting open a vein and spilling out the poison, so Chase could trust him enough to do the same, right?

Bonding over their traumatic childhood horrors wasn't exactly House's idea of a first date, if you could even call this a date. But this meant so much more than just an awkward teenage hormone filled experience.

They were still holding hands, not really in an intimate fashion, more as a lifeline, or an anchor to keep each other from getting lost in the past, drowning in the horrid yesteryears. Anymore contact for either of them would have been too much, too much to compute at a time like this.

House did, however, squeeze Chase's hand just a bit because he needed to. To make sure he was still there. To make sure for the first time he was not alone.

"No," House eventually answered, looking at their hands, "I didn't throw the letter away. Which was a good thing, considering what happened to him after he was in rehab for three months."

"Why? What happened?" Chase asked, watching still House looking at their hands.

House finally looked in Chase's questionable blue orbs, "He almost died."

And he almost smiled when he watched those orbs grow three times their size.

___o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_If there's a place that I could be  
Then I'd be another memory  
Can I be the only hope for you?  
Because you're the only hope for me  
And if we can't find where we belong  
We'll have to make it on our own  
Face all the pain and take it on  
Because the only hope for me  
Is you alone_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Oh, man, I bet you didn't see that one coming, did ya? Sorry for the cliffie, but I guess you guys will just have to stick around to see what happens next, won't ya? **_****evil smile****_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Alrighty, I've got the names I wanted as well, so thanks to all of you who voted!**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**THANKS GUYS, YOU ROCK!**


	4. AUTHOR

Hey Guys,

I'm so sorry for the delay, my crappy computer has coincidentally crapped out on me. So, I either have to take some where to get it fixed, or get a whole new one completely. MY mom and my best friend's laptops have had the same thing happen to them, and they lost EVERYTHING, so I'm crossing my fingers.

Thanks for all your understanding and to all of you who have favorite/followed/ reviewed this story, loads of cookie points to you all!

Much love,

Kylie

=]

P.S.

**CONGRADULATIONS CLASS OF 2011!**

**WE DID IT!**


End file.
